duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
MaltNEXT
(Moruto Nekusuto) |Dmwiki = Article]【モルト%20NEXT】 Article] |Metagame= Yes }} MaltNEXT is a one-shot kill beatdown deck type. It is very similar to the Malt "King" deck. Details It focuses on putting 5 Fire Civilization dragons into the mana zone as fast as possible and bringing out MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge and Heart Burn, Battle General Galaxy Fortress to make a combo that can one-shot the opponent all by itself. It is one of the top tier meta decks that persisted since the end of Dragon Saga and boasts with its powerful ramp abilities with Mendelssohn and Child Festival of Faerie Fire as well as its insanely powerful offensive powers and swarming capabilities. Powerful Dragons such as Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal give resistance over discard decks, Dogiragon, Legendary Legend provides beatdown resistance and Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader, when used with Ryusei the Earth, provide extra lethal hit points, and it can also be used to initiate an infinite dragon spam "loop" by trying to Revolution Change with Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe. Forbidden Creatures, namely Dokindam X and Dormageddon X can be implemented in the deck easily due to the huge amount of Command Dragons that this deck has, and can be used for both offense and defense. But as this deck has no way to protect forbidden creatures, one must beware of them being removed which leads to defeat. In Revolution Final, it can utilize Mega Manalock Dragon and Scramble Change which allows it to lock down many decks perfectly, and Scramble change also allows lethal dragon spams via Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe to be performed in turn 3 or 4. While both Scramble Change and Manalock are restricted, it does not change the meta status of the deck. It is not as affected by Onikamas, Strange Flow or Senno, Brainwash as many revolution change rushes and mass cost trample decks do due to the presence of Mega Magma Dragon, but Deathmatch Beetle can be troublesome for decks without Final Dogiragolden. However, despite its immense offensive powers and swarming capabilities, it has no trigger resistance and some triggers such as Arcadia Spark, Ragnarok, the Clock and Heaven's Gate can result in the player's defeat. It also has no resistance against faster rushes and loops such as Jokers and Goemonkey Loop and often fails to outrun them if Mana Acceleration with Mendelssohn fails to net at least 1 dragon, or even worse, when Mana Acceleration spells and cost reduction are not drawn at all. In extreme cases, it is easily beaten even by Mono-Fire rush or other budget rush decks. Shinobi Dolgeza and Light Nature Metallica counters this decktype well because the former stops all offenses with Shinobis while the latter stops ramps with DG ~Time of Judgment~. The latter is destroyed by Mega Magma Dragon, however. Also as it relies on come into play effects and dragons, it is very bad against various types of ramp decks such as Five Color Faerie Miracle and Gale Vesper which often have VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" or Wald Brachio, Absolute World King to totally lock out the player. Codeking Mozart also easily locks the template build unless the player stalls until Dormageddon's forbidden big bang or removes it with a slayer Batocross Battle. It is a very easy to use deck that even beginners can easily use, but the expensive price of the dragons and secret/promotional cards makes them less ideal to people who do not want to spend huge sums of money on decks. However, after the March 2018 Hall of Fame update, the deck has fallen from the top of the meta due to MaltNEXT no longer being able to use Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword, which results in it no longer having the stampeding abilities it did previously and greatly weakening its would be versatile card pool. As so, it became into a Dorgan Churis buster variant which uses Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard to give huge amounts of mana at the beginning. Recommended cards dmex1-61.jpg|MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge dmex1-62a.jpg|Heart Burn, Battle General Galaxy Fortress dmx26-s3.jpg|Glenmalt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge Other candidates Darkness additions Water additions Light additions Recommended Draghearts Template Build (This deck was last updated April 2018.) Hyperspatial Zone *Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword must be replaced since the March 2018 Hall of Fame update. Gallery Maltnext.jpg|Example of a MaltNEXT deck from the metagame. This is the most commonly used build as of March 1, 2018. Category:Deck Type